Cry Little Sister
by maranda cullen
Summary: Sequel of The Right Kind Of Wrong. Follows season five. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Well it's finally here, the sequel. Check out my profile for new pictures. I'm trying to do this one as fast as I can so I'll be ready to do a new for season 6. Sympathy for the Devil.

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe and Corey.

* * *

It had been an hour since Castiel exploded in front of Phoebe and Chuck. Phoebe had spent the last hour crying on Chuck's couch while Chuck was sitting at his desk freaking out and Corey sleeping in his makeshift bassinet. Corey started stir in his bassinet and Phoebe stood.

She looked at Chuck "He's hungry so I'm going to take him upstairs, OK?"

Chuck just nodded and she went up. After feeding Corey she went downstairs and heard voices.

"Cas, you stupid bastard."

Phoebe glared at Dean "Stupid? He was trying to help us."

Dean looked at her "Yeah, exactly."

Sam looked at them "So, what now?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know."

Chuck looked up "Oh, crap."

Dean looked at him "What?"

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here."

They all looked to see Zachariah standing in the kitchen with two other angels.

"Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

Dean glared at him "You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything."

He looked at Sam "Right, Sammy?" He looked back at Dean"You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

Phoebe raised her eyebrow at him "Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

Dean pursed his lips at him "And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah pauses and looks at Dean's bleeding hand "You're bleeding."

Dean nodded "Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."

Dean pulled the door out to reveal the symbol and put his bleeding hand to it.

Zachariah's eyes went wide "No!"

Dean turned back to the now empty kitchen "Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

Chuck looked at them "This sucks ass."

Corey started to fuss and Phoebe rocked him a little. She looked at her brothers "We need to leave. They know where we are. They'll be back."

Dean nodded "Yeah get your stuff and let's go."

* * *

They had made their way to a motel someplace random. Sam left to go get supplies, leaving Phoebe and Dean in the room. Phoebe was rocking Corey in his car seat when Dean spoke up.

"Are you OK?"

Phoebe sighed "No, not really. I loved him and he was the father of my son." She looked up at Dean "But he did tell me tell me that he loved me."

Dean shook his head "Only you two would leave something like that to say right before you die."

Phoebe pursed her lips at him "What can I say. I learned it from my big brother."

Dean chuckled a little "Yeah I guess you're right."

Just then Sam came into the room.

"Hey."

Dean looked up "Hey."

Sam tossed them each a bag "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

Phoebe looked up "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it."

Dean looked down at the bag "How?"

Sam sighed "I...I learned it from Ruby."

Dean put it down "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

Sam shrugged "I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow "Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess. Dean—"

Dean cut him off "Sam. It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

Dean yelled cutting him off again "So why do you keep bringing it up? Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it.

Phoebe looked at her brothers "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

Dean "All right. So we just got to find...the devil."

Sam and Phoebe got to work on trying to find the devil While Dean was lying down watching the news when a knock came from the door. Sam stood up and answered it. On the other side there was a young woman at the door staring at Sam like he lit the sun.

"You okay, lady?"

"Sam...is it really you?"Sam looks back at his siblings as Becky touches him "And you're so firm."

Sam looked at her confused "Uh, do I know you?"

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" She looks at Dean "—not what I pictured." She looked at Phoebe "You're prettier than I imagined. I'm Becky."

She pushed her way into the room "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" she cuts herself off chuckling "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Chuck?"

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

Sam looked at her"Right. Just, um...what's the message?"

"He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it." "

Dean raised an eyebrow "The Michael sword?"

Sam looked at her "Becky, does he know where it is?"

She nodded "In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

Dean looked skeptical "Forty-two dogs?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "Are...you sure you got that right?"

Becky nodded"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word. For you."

She touched Sam's chest again.

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

Phoebe and Dean had a hard time keeping from laughing.

Phoebe grabbed Becky's arm "C'mon Becky, I'll take you home."

Becky looked at her confused "But I have my car."

Phoebe just picked Corey up and walked to the door "I know but I think one of us should go with you, just to make sure you get back. Plus I'm going stir crazy."

Becky nodded and followed Phoebe to the door looking back longingly at Sam.

* * *

Phoebe got back after taking a cab to find her brothers supporting a bleeding Bobby between them. Phoebe raced toward them.

"What happened?"

Dean looked at her "He was possessed. He stabbed himself with the knife to kill the demon in him."

Phoebe nodded "Lets get him to the hospital I'll drive."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital. They get Bobby out and into the ER.

Dean screams out "Need some help here!"

A nurse runs up to them "What happened?"

Dean looked at her "He was stabbed."

The nurse nodded and looked back "Can we get a gurney?"

Sam tried to go with the gurney "Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay."

The nurse stopped him "Just wait here."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy "We can't just leave him."

The nurse just looked back at them "Just don't move. I've got questions."

Dean looked at Sam"Sammy, we got to go."

Sam shook his head "No. No way, Dean."

Dean's face hardened "The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

Phoebe looked at Sam "You two go. I'll stay here."

Sam looked at her "You sure?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah I can't take Corey to fight demons any way. Just go."

The brothers nodded and ran off. Phoebe sighed and went to sit down in the waiting area. An hour later the nurse came back and asked to talk to her.

"I need to know what happened and where did those two men go?"

Phoebe looked at her "My younger brother started freaking out so my older brother took him somewhere to calm down. And he was mugged."

The nurse nodded "And how do you know him?"

"I'm his daughter."

The nurse nodded "He's out of surgery now. You can go see him and the doctor will be there soon."

Phoebe grabbed Corey's car seat and walked into Bobby's room. He was sleeping. She sat down in the chair and eventually fell asleep. She was awoken two hours later by Bobby yelling.

" "Unlikely to walk again"? Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!"

Bobby turns and looks at the Winchester siblings "You believe that yahoo?"

Dean spoke up "Screw him. You'll be fine." It was then that Phoebe realized her brothers were there.

Sam looked at Bobby "So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?"

Bobby shrugged "Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

Dean pursed his lips "What if we win?" They looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

Bobby looked at him like he was crazy "And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

Dean nodded "It's been said."

"Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

"Sam?"

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."

Phoebe and Sam laughed.

Sam looked at Phoebe "Can we talk to you in the hall."

Phoebe nodded and followed them into the hall.

When they go out there they looked at her.

Dean cleared his throat "Cas is alive."

Phoebe glared at him "Don't be cruel. I saw him die."

Sam shook his head "No, he's back. Something resurrected him."

Phoebe bit her lip looked down.

Dean looked at her "Are you going to be OK?"

Phoebe shrugged "I don't know."

With that she turned and walked back into Bobby's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update. Apparently my english course is condensed so I've been doing nothing but that for days. Here's Good God Y'all

Disclaimer: Only own Phoebe and Corey, even the title isn't mine.

* * *

Sam and Phoebe were standing outside Bobby's hospital door watching him stare out a window.

Dean walked up to them with an envelope in his hand "It's been like three days now? We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

Phoebe lookd at him "Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulders "Well, what, then?"

Sam sighed "Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time."

Phoebe looked down at Dean's hand "What's in the envelope?"

Dean pulled out an x-ray "Went to radiology. Got some glamour shots. Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

Sam held the x-ray up "Holy crap."

Dean nodded "Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too."

Sam's phone went off and he answered it "Hello? ...Castiel?"

Dean raised his eyebrows "Speak of the devil."

Sam looked confused "Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?"

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear at looked at it. He closed it and put it away. Phoebe turned and saw Castiel walking towards them.

She ran to him and hugged him "Oh my god, You are alive."

Cas hugged her back "Yes."

He pulled away and put a hand on her ribs and gave her a sigil "You'll need that. I'll have to do it to Corey too."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to stand next to Dean.

Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows "Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

Castiel looked at him "You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—"

Bobby cut in "Enough foreplay. Get over here and lay your damn hands on." No one moves "Get healing. Now."

Castiel sighed "I can't."

Bobby turned to face them "Say again?"

Castiel walked closer to Bobby "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

Bobby glared at him "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass."

Dean looked at his siblings "At least he's talking now."

"I heard that."

Castiel turned back to Dean "I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah. You want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh. Thanks for the support."

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

Sam looked at cas confused "Who's that?"

Cas turned to him "The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God."

Dean turned and closed the door and turned to face Castiel "God?"

Cas nodded "Yes."

"God."

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

Dean smirked at him "Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel looked confused "No, he's not on any flatbread."

Dean sighed "Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory—"

Castiel looked at him harder "He is out there, Dean."

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Castiel glared at Dean "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

They raised their voices loud enough to awaken Corey. Phoebe sighed and picked him up.

"It's okay baby, mama's got ya."

Castiel looked fondly at them for a moment before Dean spoke to him again.

"It's a pipe dream, Cas."

Castiel walked closer to Dean "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost almost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Bobby spoke up "You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?"

Cas nodded and looked at him "I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

Phoebe looked up from Corey "A God EMF?"

Bobby shrugged "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that."

Castiel looked pointedly at Dean "I know. You don't."

Dean looked down at his amulet "What, this?"

Cas nodded "May I borrow it?"

Dean glared at him "No."

"Dean. Give it to me."

"All right, I guess." Dean handed it to Castiel "Don't lose it. Great. Now I feel naked."

Cas took it and nodded "I'll be in touch."

With one last look at Phoebe and Corey he left.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!"

Phoebe laughed at Bobby's last call. Bobby glared at her until his phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello? I can't hear you. Where are you? Colora—Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus? You there? Ruf—Rufus?"

Bobby looked up from his phone and looked at the Winchesters.

"That was Rufus, he's in trouble and needs help."

Dean stood up "Okay where is he?"

"River Pass Colorado. He says the town's overrun with Demons."

Dean Sam stood up and walked towards the door. Sam paused and looked back at Phoebe

"Aren't you coming?"

Phoebe smirked and held up Corey "I can't."

Sam nodded "Alright, we'll call you."

Phoebe nodded "Okay."

* * *

Later that evening Phoebe left the hospital to her motel room. She had just put Corey down when she heard knocking at her door. Phoebe grabbed her gun and opened the door a crack. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Castiel. Phoebe opened the door wider and let him in.

She put her gun down and looked back at him "What are you doing here?

Castiel walked over to Corey's bassinet "I wanted to see you and him."

He reached down and touched Corey's chest. He lifted his hand off and looked at Phoebe.

"There. Now he is protected as well."

Phoebe watched him look back at Corey fondly.

"You can hold him you know."

Castiel looked up at her confused.

Phoebe stepped closer to him "I just realized that you've never held him before."

Castiel nodded and leaned over to pick Corey up. He held him for a minute before Corey woke up and started whimpering.

Castiel looked up at Phoebe panicked "What do I do?"

Phoebe smiled at him "Just rock him. It'll lull him back to sleep."

Castiel started rocking and smiled when Corey calmed down.

Phoebe smiled at the sight of the two "How come you're not out looking for God?"

Castiel shrugged "I felt an urge to be here instead."

Phoebe smiled at him. The little family of three stayed together the whole night.

* * *

Two days later Dean came back without Sam.

Phoebe looked at him confused "Where's Sam?"

Dean sighed looked down "He decided that he needed to quit hunting and be on his own. He has to rediscover himself."

Phoebe sighed "Oh Sam. What happened in Colorado?"

"It wasn't demons. It was War. He was making people see each as demons."

Phoebe closed her eyes " The four horsemen."

Dean smirked "You're in trouble by the way."

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows "What?"

"Ellen was there and boy is she mad that you didn't call her to tell her you had a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long. Life decided to be very cruel. I'm not sure the rate I'm going to be updating but I will finish this story. I promise.

Disclaimer:Only own Phoebe and Corey

* * *

"Ain't he just as cute as a button?"

Phoebe smiled as she watched Ellen hold Corey. Jo was leaning over her mother to look at Corey and was smiling at him. Phoebe invited the two women to Bobby's to see her son. After getting a stern talking to from Ellen they haven't been able to stop gushing over him.

Phoebe leaned over grabbed her son's little foot "Yeah he takes after his daddy."

Jo smirked "Isn't that just the way his vessel looks?"

Phoebe gave her a look "Don't get started on the whole what's Jimmy and what's Castiel. So be nice or I won't let you hold Corey."

Ellen looked over at Phoebe "So how have the boys been since the split?"

Phoebe shook her head "Don't get me started on them. They're both being idiots. Sam thinks that if he acts like it's not there then nobody is going to get hurt and Dean is hunting alone again. I just know Dean is going to do something stupid."

Jo snorted "Well yeah, he's Dean."

Phoebe shook her head "Yeah that's the truth. And he sometimes gives me a look like I'm crazy for wanting to stay home with my infant son and for wanting to be here to help Bobby out."

Ellen rose her eyebrow "Don't you let him make you feel bad about being a good mom."

Phoebe smiled "Don't worry Ellen, I'm not."

Just then Castiel appeared in the room.

Phoebe looked up at him and smiled "Hey Cas."

Castiel smiled at her and looked at Corey and smiled.

Ellen looked at him "Your son is so cute I could just eat him up."

Cas looked at Phoebe alarmed "Why does she want to eat our child?"

Phoebe smiled at him "She doesn't really want to eat him. It's just an expression."

Cas relaxed "Oh." He turned back to Ellen "I'm glad you think he is edible then."

The girls laughed. Phoebe looked at him "What did you need?"

"I was looking for Dean but I can't find him anymore. Do you know where he is?"

Phoebe stood up "Yeah, he called a little while ago telling me where he was." She walked over to Bobby's desk "I wrote it down so I didn't forget."

She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Castiel.

Castiel looked at it for a minute and then looked back at Phoebe "Thank you." And with that he kissed her check and disappeared.

Phoebe smiled at the spot he was standing in "Isn't he adorable?"

Jo smiled at her "Yeah, that whole naïve thing works for him."

Phoebe pursed her lips "Don't mock him. The only humans he has spent any length of time with are me and my brothers. So forgive him if he doesn't understand slang, irony, or metaphors."

Ellen stood up "Well I think he's fine and if you're happy then I'm happy."

Phoebe smiled "Thanks Ellen."

* * *

The next night Phoebe heard the phone ringing. She went into the living room and saw Bobby arguing with someone on the phone. He looked up at her when she walked into the room. Phoebe mouthed "Who is it?" Bobby looked up and mouthed back "Sam." Phoebe pursed her lips and held her hand out for the phone. Bobby handed her the phone.

Phoebe put the phone up to her ear "Samuel Winchester you listen to me right now."

"_Phoebe? What are you doing at Bobby's?"_

"I need to be stationary at the moment to take care of my baby and Bobby didn't mind. That's beside the point anyway. When are you going to realize that you splitting off on your own is never a good idea?"

She heard Sam sigh through the phone _"I told you already Phoebe it's for the best. Dean can't trust me not to fall off the wagon. And well I don't think I can trust myself either. And no one will get hurt because of me this way."_

Phoebe shook her head "You always think that and then things go wrong."

"_Just let it go Phoebe. I'm not coming back."_

"Fine Sam just remember that I told you so."

Phoebe hung up the phone and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe how stupid her brothers were being.

* * *

Two days after her phone call with Sam Phoebe was sitting in her room reading with Corey sleeping in his bassinet. She heard a noise and looked up and saw Castiel standing in the door way.

Phoebe set her book aside and smiled at him "Hey what are you doing here?"

Castiel walked over to the bassinet and looked down at Corey "I just finished my mission with Dean. It did not end like I hoped."

Phoebe reached out towards him "Awe I'm sorry sweetie. Come here and tell me about it."

Castiel walked over to the bed and sat down next to her "I heard the arch angel Raphael was on earth. If I captured him he could tell me where God is."

"And that's why you needed Dean?"

"Yes. We questioned an officer where the vessel was. Did you know you can't tell them the truth?"

Phoebe smiled at him "Yes I did. What happened next?"

"We made a plan about how we were going to trap Raphael. Dean then took me to a brothel. He said no man should die after only having sex once."

Phoebe sat up straight "Dean took you where?"

"A brothel."

Castiel said it with such an innocent face that she almost wasn't mad.

"And what did you do at this brothel?"

"Dean gave me money and sent me to a room with Chastity. She didn't like it though when I told her that her dad left because he hated his job at the post office not because of her. After that Dean and I had to leave."

Phoebe leaned back against the head board "I am going to kill Dean."

Castiel looked at her confused "Why?"

Phoebe looked at him "Because he took you to a brothel and paid for a woman to have sex with you. Even though she didn't get the chance."

"But Dean said that we were not married and that I was free to do anything."

Phoebe shook her head "Cas you told me you love me."

"Yes and I meant it."

"I know and I meant it when I said I loved you too. When two people love each other Castiel they generally don't have sex with other people."

"So I should not listen to Dean?"

Phoebe smiled "Yes no one takes relationship advice from Dean. So did you get Raphael?"

Castiel sighed "Yes but he did not tell us anything. He said that God was dead."

Phoebe sat up and hugged him "Nobody knows that for sure. I say you keep looking until you find him. That's what I did when my dad went missing."

Castiel pulled back and smiled at her "Your brother told me almost the same thing."

Phoebe shrugged "Well as much as it pains me to admit sometimes we are related."

Castiel looked confused. Phoebe shook her head "Never mind."

The couple cuddled together for a while until Phoebe's phone buzzed next to them on the bedside table.

Phoebe sat up and grabbed it. She looked at the caller i.d. and groaned "It's Dean. He better have a good reason for taking you to the brothel. Hey Dean."

"_Hey Pheebs. Just calling for my check in."_

"Uh-huh. And what did you do the past couple of days?"

"_Oh nothing much. Worked a case. Oh and I saw Cas."_

"Oh really and where was that, the brothel?"

"_He's there with you now isn't he?"_

"Yup and he told me everything. So the next time you decide to try to get someone laid, make sure they're single. Because I can take care of that problem for him you know."

"_Then why haven't you then huh?"_

"Oh I'm about too. Goodbye Dean."

Phoebe hung up the phone and looked at Castiel. She leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

The next day Phoebe's cell phone rang while she was bathing Corey. She answered it without looking at the caller i.d. "Hello."

"_Phoebe…"_

Phoebe stood up straight "Oh god Sam what's wrong?"

"_You were right. The hunters that came to do that job in town found out about the apocalypse and me drinking demon blood. They tried to make me drink more so I could kill the demons."_

"Oh Sam."

"_And that's not the worst part."_

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"_I had a dream. Lucifer told me I was his true vessel."_


	4. Chapter 4

I would think it would be so cool if someone could do a video for this series.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

"So Sam is the vessel of Lucifer."

Phoebe turned from the sink where she was washing Corey to look at Castiel. "That's what he said. I told him to call Dean. As usual though he disagreed. I can only hope that he changes his mind and quick."

Corey started blubbering so she returned her attention back to her task. Phoebe heard Castiel stand up from his seat at the table and walk over to her and Corey.

"If this is true then I have to go complete my mission faster to help him."

"What mission?"

"If Dean wants to kill the devil then he needs something to do it with."

Phoebe picked up Corey and wrapped him in a towel and looked at Cas. "So what kind of weapon are you going to find?"

"The colt."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow "But the colt is gone. Bella stole the colt years ago. It disappeared when she died."

Castiel nodded "Which means a demon must have it. She had a crossroads deal and must have given it up to try and save herself or the demon must have taken it when he collected."

Phoebe thought about it "Yeah makes sense, but what demon would have it. And why not destroy one of the few weapons that can truly kill them?"

Cas shook his head "No they wouldn't destroy it. It will take me awhile to track down some leads though on its location."

Phoebe sighed "Which means you have to go huh?"

Cas nodded "Unfortunately. I'll try not to stay away for too long though."

Phoebe readjusted Corey "Call Dean when you find something promising, alright."

Castiel nodded in agreement. He then kissed Phoebe and Corey and disappeared.

Phoebe sighed and looked at her son "Looks like it's just us baby boy." Corey looked at her with his fingers in his mouth. Phoebe smiled "Come on big guy let's put some clothes on."

* * *

Later that night when Phoebe was folding laundry her cell phone rang. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Pheebs."_

Phoebe perked up at the sound of her younger brother's voice "Hey Sam."

"_How's things at Bobby's? Is Corey doing good?"_

"Bobby's is great and Corey is doing well."

Sam sighed _"Listen I um, I decided to call Dean and tell him everything. If he agrees to take me back then I want you to join us for a while, just until the ice breaks a little."_

Phoebe took a deep breath and looked over at her sleeping son in his swing "It's great that you're gonna call Dean. You two operate best together as a team. But Sam I can't leave Corey. It is too dangerous to have him in a hunt and I can't ask Bobby to watch him."

"_So have Cas take him. He is his father after all."_

Phoebe pursed her lips "He has more pressing things to do. I can't ask him to drop everything for me so I can babysit my grown brothers."

"_I'm just… I'm just scared Phoebe."_

Phoebe sighed and sat down "I know sweetie. Trust me when I say that we are _all_ doing everything we can so you don't have to worry about him. Just call Dean, please."

"_Alright_ _I'll call him and ask for his help."_

Phoebe sighed in relief "Thank you Sam. Call me tomorrow alright?"

"_Yeah, bye Pheebs."_

"Bye Sammy."

Phoebe hung up her phone and looked over at her son "After dealing with your uncles, raising you should be easy."

* * *

Phoebe was awoken the next morning by her ringing phone. Phoebe groaned and grabbed her phone "Hello?"

"_Well good morning sunshine. Do you know how good it is to hear your voice?"_

Phoebe sighed and sat up "You know I don't appreciate sarcasm in the morning Dean."

Dean chuckled _"The funny thing is, is that I'm dead serious. Zachariah got to me last night."_

This jolted Phoebe awake "Are you okay?"

Dean sighed _"Yeah for the most part. He sent me to the future and it was awful Pheebs. The Croatian virus was everywhere and I was a dick leader of a group of survivors. I didn't care who I hurt. Cas was a drugged up hippie."_

"Cas, our Cas, was a drugged up hippie? Are you serious? Where was Corey and I?"

"_Um dead. Demons got to Corey and you died trying to protect him. After that Cas lost it. He was cut off from heaven and turned to the drugs to numb his pain. At least that's what he told me. It uh, it gets worse though."_

Phoebe looked over at her son and bit back tears "And how does it get worse Dean?"

"_Sam said yes. Lucifer was wearing him. He said after I rejected Sam he was able to get into Sam's head."_

Phoebe sighed "You rejected him? Dean, Sam is extremely fragile right now."

"_I know and I realize that. That's why I called him and I'm on my way to meeting him now. I realized that we can't stay apart and still say no. We have to be together on this to stay united."_

Phoebe ran a hand through her hair "Good. So how did you get away from Zachariah anyways?"

_Dean laughed at that "Your boyfriend. Apparently when you have a meeting you have a meeting and he will just zap you right to him. But why am I telling you this you probably already know." _

I laughed "Just shut up and go meet Sam. And Dean, that future you saw, you know it won't happen now right? I mean that's just the way things work you know too much it won't happen."

Dean sighed _"Yeah I'm gonna make damn sure that it doesn't play out that way. I love you Phoebe and give Corey my love too alright?"_

I smiled "I love you too Dean and of course I'll give Corey your love. Bye Dean."

"_Bye Pheebs."_

Phoebe hung up her phone and tossed onto the bed in front of her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Corey started fussing and Phoebe got up and picked him up. She looked down at him and smiled "What is mommy going to do about your silly uncles huh?" Phoebe walked downstairs and started to make breakfast.

* * *

A couple of weeks later after the brothers had been hunting together Phoebe heard wings behind her. She turned around and saw Castiel standing there. Phoebe smiled and kissed him.

"Hey sweetie. I wasn't expecting you."

Cas kissed her back and nodded "Your brothers called me. The case they're on involves a very special child. They want us to meet them there."

I pursed my lips "What about Corey? We can't just leave him."

"I can watch him."

We turned towards the door and saw Bobby there.

"Are you sure Bobby? I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Bobby rolled further into the room "its fine. I don't mind and it's not like you're going to be gone forever."

Phoebe sighed "Alright let me go get him and set everything up down here for you."

Phoebe went upstairs and with the help of Cas she grabbed Corey and everything he would need and set it up downstairs.

Phoebe looked at Bobby "Um I'm trying really hard not to give you care instructions since you have been around every day. I promise I won't call to often." Phoebe turned and to Corey and gave the sleeping baby a kiss "Bye baby mommy loves you and won't be gone for long."

She leaned back and Cas gave his son a kiss on the forehead. He turned and looked at Phoebe "Ready?"

Phoebe shook her head "No but I never will so let's go."

Castiel grabbed her hand and flashed them to an empty motel room.

Phoebe sighed and sat down at the table.

Castiel looked at her "What's wrong?"

Phoebe looked at him with a pout "I miss my baby. I've never been away from him before."

Castiel was about to walk over to her when the door opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

Sam looked at Cas "I take it you got our message."

Cas nodded "It's lucky you found the boy."

Phoebe looked at her brothers "Hello sister you haven't seen in like a month."

They both hugged her and said hello.

Dean turned to Cas "Oh yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?"

Phoebe looked at him "What's so special about him?"

"His birth mother was a virgin possessed by a demon. This kid can make things happen by thinking about them."

Phoebe pursed her lips "Yeah that's not good." She looked at Cas "So what do we do with him?"

Cas looked at them "We kill him."

The Winchesters looked at him stunned. Dean shook his head in disbelief "Cas…"

Cas looked at him "This child is half-demon half-human but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion, or Katako. You know him as the Antichrist."

Castiel sat down and a farting noise came from him "That wasn't me." He reached under him and pulled out a whoopee cushion.

Dean looked away "Who put that there?"

Sam shook his head "Anyway I don't get it. Jesse's the devil's son?"

Cas shook his head "No. Of course not. Your bible gets more wrong than it does right. The Antichrist is not Lucifer's child, it's just demon spawn but it is one the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

Dean looked at him confused "If Jesse's a demonic howitzer, what's he doing in Nebraska?"

"The demons lost him, they can't find him, but they're looking."

"And they lost him because…?"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons for now."

"So he's got like a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved."

Cas leaned forward "With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon he will do more than just make a few toys come to life something will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose and then, with a word, this child will destroy the host of heaven."

Phoebe looked at Sam and saw how uncomfortable he was. She realized how this must remind him and the plans the yellow eyed demon had for him.

Dean looked at Cas confused "Wait, you're saying that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

Cas nodded "We cannot allow that to happen."

Phoebe looked at him "Yes but we are not killing him."

Cas looked at her "We have to Phoebe."

Phoebe shook her head "No we don't. Jesse sounds a lot like Corey. Granted he's opposite but they are in the same situation. Would you let someone kill Corey because they 'had to'. I won't let you do this Castiel."

Sam nodded "Yeah we're the good guys. We don't kill children."

Cas looked at him angrily "A year ago you would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change."

Dean looked at the angel and his younger siblings "Okay look we are not going to kill him all right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So we take him to Bobby's he'll know what to do."

Cas looked at him "You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry."

Phoebe looked at him "We'll make him want to come. And he is not an _it_. He is a little boy."

Cas looked at her with his jaw clenched "How will you hold him? With a thought he could be halfway around the world."

Sam stood tall "So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine, but he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him, what he is, the Apocalypse, everything, he might make the right choice."

Cas looked at him for a minute "You didn't. And I can't take that chance."

Phoebe pushed him away from Sam "He thought he was. And I won't let you hurt this boy."

Castiel looked at her "And I won't let you bring him around my son thinking he won't hurt him."

And with that Castiel was gone. Sam took a deep breath "Damn it."

Phoebe looked at her brothers "Come on we have to go to the boys house."

The siblings raced to car and hoped in. They then raced over to Jesse's house hoping they weren't too late. They got out of the car and rushed inside looking for Jesse. They saw him standing by a lamp looking scared.

Dean looked at him "Was there a guy here in a trench coat?"

Jesse nodded and pointed to the floor. The siblings looked down and saw a toy that looked like Cas. Dean picked it up and looked at his younger siblings and then back to Jesse. "Did you do this?"

Jesse nodded "I didn't mean to. He had a knife and I was scared."

Phoebe walked towards him and pulled him to the coach "It's okay sweetie. You're not in trouble."

They sat on the coach and looked at Dean as he placed the Cas doll on the mantel.

Jesse glared at the doll "Was he your friend?"

Dean looked at him and saw that look on his face "Him? No."

Jesse still glared at the doll "I did that. But how did I do that?"

Dean smiled at him "You're a superhero."

Jesse looked at Dean in surprise "I am?"

"Yeah. Yeah I mean who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman, minus the cape and the go-go boots. See my partners and I we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?"

Phoebe smiled at Jesse from her spot on the couch next to him "Exactly like the X-Men."

Dean stood up from where he was kneeling in front of Jesse "In fact the guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives, you'll get the girl. Sounds like fun right?"

After Dean said this he went flying to the wall. Phoebe stood up and saw Jesse's birth mother coming in through the door with black eyes.

The demon was staring at Jesse "They're lying to you."

Sam and Phoebe made to move to her but she sent them flying to the wall with Dean and suspended the siblings there.

The demon smiled at Sam "Stay right there dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders." She then looked at Dean and Phoebe "You two on the other hand, hurting you is encouraged."

She then sent Dean flying through the air. Jesse looked at the demon wide eyed "Leave him alone."

The Demon stopped and looked at him "Jesse, you're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

Jesse looked at her warily "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

She nodded "You're half human, half one of us."

Phoebe looked at Jesse "She means demons Jesse."

The demon looked at the Winchesters and put them in pain. She then turned to Jesse "Those people you call your parents, they lied to you too. You're not theirs, not really."

"My mom and dad love me."

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people, these imposters, they told you the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you, and things that aren't true. They love you so much they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want, you can do anything you want."

Phoebe grunted "Don't listen to her Jesse."

The demon caused her more pain "They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you, everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse glared and clenched his fist. The whole house started shaking and the lights flickered while the burst higher.

The demon smiled at him "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth Jesse. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me. You can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine it, a world without lies."

Sam looked at the house then at Jesse "She's right. We lied to you. But I'll tell you the truth." The Demon started causing Sam pain "Ugh! I just- ugh! I just want to tell- ugh!"

Jesse looked at Sam and the demon "Stop it."

Sam dropped to the ground and Jesse faced him "I wanna hear what he has to say."

The demon looked at Jesse "You're stronger than I thought."

Sam stood up "We lied to you, and I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester, that's my brother Dean and my sister Phoebe. She has a little boy just like you only he's half angel instead. We hunt monsters."

The demon glared at him "Except when you are the monster, right Sammy?"

Sam ignored her "And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to it's a demon.

Jesse looked at him surprised "A demon?"

The demon looked back and forth between the two "He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment he met you. Don't listen to him, punish him."

Jesse looked at her "Sit down and shut up."

The demon was forced into a chair and couldn't open her mouth.

Sam looked at her and then Jesse "There's kind of a war between angels and demons and your apart of it."

Jesse looked at Sam sadly "I'm just a kid."

Sam nodded "You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you, no one can. But if you do millions of people will die."

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half human too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices Jesse but if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't."

Jesse and Sam looked at each other for a moment and then Jesse looked at the demon "Get out of her."

The chair flew back and the demon was forced out of Julia. Jesse watched as the black smoke went up the chimney. When it was gone Phoebe and Dean dropped to the ground.

Phoebe kneeled in front of Jesse "How did you do that?"

Jesse shrugged "I just did."

Dean smiled at him "Kid you're awesome."

Jesse walked over to Julia "Is she gonna be alright?"

Dean looked at Julia "Eventually." He looked down and picked up the Cas doll "Loo, uh, truth is he's kind of a buddy of mine. Any way you could turn him back?"

Jesse looked at Dean "He tried to kill me."

Dean looked at him for a moment "Right uh. But he's a good guy. He was just confused. Okay it's been a long night. We'll talk about it later."

Dean put the doll back on the mantel. Jesse looked at Phoebe standing next to him "What now?"

Phoebe smiled at him and rubbed his back "Now we take you someplace safe."

Dean nodded "Get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight kid."

Jesse looked at him "What if I don't want to fight?"

Sam walked over to him "Jesse. You're powerful. More powerful than pretty much everything we've ever seen. That makes you-"

"A Freak."

"To some people, but not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves."

Jesse looked at Phoebe "I can't stay here can I?"

She shook her head "No sweetie. Demons know where you are, more will be coming."

Jesse looked at all of them "I won't go without my mom and dad."

Sam took a deep breath "There's nothing more important than family, we get that and if you really wanna take them with you, we'll back your play. But you gotta understand, it's gonna be dangerous for them too."

Jesse looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

Phoebe looked at him "Our dad, he would take us with him wherever he went."

"Where is he now?"

Sam looked at him sadly "Dead. A demon killed him."

Dean sighed "Look Jesse, once you're in this fight, you're in it to the end. Win or Lose."

"What should I do?"

Sam shrugged "We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair, I know."

"Can I go see my parents? I, uh, I need to say goodbye."

Dean nodded "Sure."

Jesse turned and walked up the stairs. Phoebe frowned watching him. She just knew something wasn't right. And her suspicions were confirmed when the siblings went upstairs to check on him. His room was empty.

"He's gone."

The siblings turned to see Castiel behinf them.

Dean looked at him "Where?"

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal. The ones still alive. Then he vanished."

Sam frowned and looked at the bed. He noticed a note "Hey." He picked it up.

Dean looked at it "What does it say?"

Sam read it "That he had to leave to keep his parents safe. That he loves them and he's sorry."

Dean looked at Cas "How do we find him?"

Cas shook his head "With the boy's powers we can't. Not unless he wants to be found."

Phoebe sighed "Poor boy." She then looked at Cas "Will you take me home."

Cas nodded and grabbed her. Phoebe closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in Bobby's living room. She walked over and picked up Corey.

Cas walked over to stand next to her.

Phoebe looked at him sadly "He won't have to make a choice like that will he?"

Castiel shook his head "No. I won't let it come to that for him."

Phoebe sighed and leaned against him "I'm sorry, for earlier."

Castiel put an arm around her "Me too."


End file.
